horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
You'll Cowards Don't Even Smoke Crack (song)
You'll Cowards Don't Even Smoke Crack is a 2008 song released by American rapper Viper as the titular track of the album of the same name. Lyrics Intro Haha Here's a little something for you busters Yeah Chorus What's up with that? You'll cowards don't even smoke crack What's up with that? You'll cowards don't even smoke crack 1 Hater, you, don't even smoke crack, bitch, you's a mark fool Motherfuck that ho shit, that's a G, that's him I'm about to blaze up, 'specially when it's after dinner I changed the game don't get it misunderstood Hitting it out the glass and that smoke all good Can't water it with green, get work, got that stick Laws know I keep it, they on my dick, these niggas sick But when I do smoke some weed I'm straight out that rose, you best believe But green ain't better than that hard, hard is so much fun Seven for forty-five, wholesale gets it done And I don't care if you judge me I'm smoking cooked, and living so lovely So stop looking like you're dumb You know you wanna try, but fail to get some Hook What's up with that? You'll cowards don't even smoke crack What's up with that? You'll cowards don't even smoke crack What's up with that? You'll cowards don't even smoke crack What's up with that? You'll cowards don't even smoke crack 2 It's on an' poppin' I'm blazing white, now my destiny ain't stopping I'm coming up in a song to rap I sold my soul to Satan but bought it back from God with this song Y'all bustas ain't ballin Until you smoke some work and see who really paper calling Y'all falling off like the last century No respect from me till you get that cheese And you see what life is all about Till then you just a little bitch with a raised snout I gets my clout from the mainstream It's always love and dap in my dope scene I'm clowning, and keeping it rock My coke chopped and screwed cause I'm on the block I'm stinging big and bringing work All the while keeping y'all haters feelings hurt Hook What's up with that? You'll cowards don't even smoke crack What's up with that? You'll cowards don't even smoke crack What's up with that? You'll cowards don't even smoke crack What's up with that? You'll cowards don't even smoke crack Why it sucks #The song glorifies drug use. #The lyrics are garbage and plain ridiculous. #The album cover looks like it was made in MS Paint. #The flow is awful. #In the current 2010s version, Viper uses way too much autotune as usual. #The music video is terrible. Videos Category:2000s Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Viper Songs Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Internet Memes Category:Songs aware of how bad they are Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Drug Songs Category:Experimental songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with Bad Messages Category:Annoying Songs Category:Repetitive Songs